The Boss
''"What about you, Jack? What's it going to be? Loyalty to your country, or loyalty to me? Your country, or your old mentor? The mission, or your beliefs? Your duty to your unit, or your personal feelings? You don't know the truth yet. But sooner or later you'll have to choose." The Boss is a character from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She was the first Gurl Gamer Champion and managed to defend the belt twice (although the second time was via count-out). She and Meryl Silverburgh formed the former Gurl Co-Op Champions Cobra Twonit, being the first wrestler in WVGCW history to win both the Gurl Gamer Championship and Gurl Co-Op Championship. In Real Life The Boss (originally known as "The Joy") is an American soldier who commands the Cobra Unit. Known for her bravery, guts, and cunning CQC abilities, she led the Cobra Unit to victory during WW2. While all this happened, she was pregnant with a child by a man only known as "The Sorrow". She birthed a baby boy while at war, but earned the aforementioned scar after the c-section was done sloppily. Her child was taken by a group named The Philosophers, which one of her parents was in. In WVGCW Virtuous Mission: The First Gurl Gamer Champion The Boss was the original champion of the Gurl Gamer division, though how she obtained the title is currently unknown. Her first title defense was against Princess Peach, whom she swiftly defeated, keeping her title safe. Her second title defense took place against Cammy. The British agent and the American soldier squared off in a fierce battle, with Cammy eventually knocking The Boss unconscious with severe head trauma, but she had fallen outside of the ring, where she remained to be counted out. The Boss retained her title, as titles do not change hands on count outs or disqualification. Her third and final title defense in her champion run took place against Zelda who, instead of donning her male disguise garb as Sheik, turned up in her formal princess clothing. While it appeared that The Boss was going to yet again keep the title for herself, Zelda fought tooth and nail and managed to pull out a win, putting The Boss out of commission. A week later, The Boss and Cammy's mini-feud reached its head when the two had a rematch that The Boss managed to win, making up for the original loss and dispelling a rumors of being a paper champion. Her last performance before the Women's Division went on hiatus was in a Hell in a Cell match, which she couldn't clinch victory from. She, like the rest of the league, then went on a two month-long leave. Career's End (?): 6-2 Humiliation When the league returned on April 6, so did The Boss, and her first opponent was a revitalized Jill Valentine. Despite putting up a tough fight, her CQC was outdone by Valentine's S.T.A.R.S training, and she lost the match via pinfall. After ditching her headband and unzipping her suit to reveal the scar left from her c-section (it's barely visible, but it is there), The Boss went to fight Volgin Lightning in a submission-only Iron Man match. The last submission match didn't go well for those involved, and this time Piccolo wasn't around to stop the broadcast mid-fight. Though the match didn't go on nearly as long, The Boss would still experience the agony that Arino and Segata once went through when Lightning beat her senseless and scored six submissions, three times as many as she herself managed to pull off. The Boss's focus on dealing damage via grapples and strikes, presumably to soften up Lightning and make her more susceptible to further submissions, was ineffective, and although she performed several CQC finishers on Lightning and even speared her through the barricade, none of it did any good, as Lightning narrowly got to the ropes every time The Boss went in for the kill. Lightning, meanwhile, performed vicious and effective submissions early and often and when the bell rang, the score stood 6 to 2 in Lightning's favor. Because the favorite was defeated in such a crushing fashion, some have begun to think of the match as WVGCW's own 32-5, made only worse by the fact she was beaten by a nearly universally hated fighter. The embarrassment caused The Boss to announce on 2013-05-02 she was headed to Russia to train, to hopefully improve her abilities and make the fans forget her recent string of losses, especially to Lightning. Operation Cobra Twonit: The Redemption of a Patriot The Boss would make her first appearance back in VGCW on July 17th in the form on a Codec call to an unknown party. She stated that she had finally completed her training, and also that her mission and top priority had changed. The unknown party said that they would be joining The Boss in her mission. On July 23rd, The Boss would finally return physically in a tag team match against Maternal Kombat. She had not come alone, as the unknown contact she was talking to in the codec call was revealed to be Meryl Silverburgh, and the two Daughters of Liberty united to form the Cobra Twonit. They went on ultimately win the match, with The Boss showcasing her new finisher the Cobra Vise, a move apparently adopted from Lightning after her embarrassing loss in Season 1. With her return to WVGCW so far successful, The Boss and Meryl would meet 18 Volts on August 8th. This would be The Boss's biggest match since coming back, as she had to chance to extract revenge on Lightning, with the battle also deciding who would move on to the finals of the tag team tournament. It was a long and grueling match, in which came down to The Boss and Lighting in it's final seconds. After using her CQC abilities to block a punch, The Boss used her Cobra Carry to finally put Lightning down for the three count, picking up the win and at last avenging 6-2. A month later, The Cobra Twonit would be put to the test against fan-favorites Still Alive to determine the #1 Co-Op Contenders to face Saints Roll for the newly formed Gurl Co-Op Championship. This would prove to be their toughest opponents to date, as both wrestlers were capable of doing serious damage. It would end up being a long and painful affair, both teams showing no signs of letting up. However, it would eventually end in favor of the Cobra Twonit, giving them the win and the coveted #1 Co-Op Contender spot. With their Championship match rapidly approaching, The Boss decided that she would need to practice her wrestling techniques in order to prepare for their title match, so on September 25th, she would make her return to singles action against Videl, another woman who has helped saved the world. Using her new techniques and updated Close Quarters Combat, she would pin the Daughter of the Man who defeated Cell to win the match. Afterwards, she shook Videl's hand, saying that she could use some more training. Finally, on October 4th, the Cobra Twonit would face off against Saints Roll in a Tornado Tag-Team Match to determine the first Gurl Co-Op Champions. This was the time for The Boss to finally wipe out her past humiliations and make history for herself by becoming the first woman to win a Singles Championship and Co-Op Championship. They would show that their wins were no flukes, and thanks to Meryl having the match of her life, they would win the match, taking their place as the first Gurl Co-Op Championship winning team. Celebrating with Meryl in the ring afterwards, The Boss could finally break a smile, for at long last, she had her redemption. There's Only Room For One Boss and One Saint When the new GM of WVGCW heard The Boss shared the same name as she did, The Boss replied that she'd used the name first. The Saint was not happy, and challenged The Boss to a match. There would only be one Boss when thi match was done... And it would be the original Gurl Gamer Champion, who embarrassed the GM. The gangster's reply was placing Cobra Twonit in a Tornado Tag Elimination Falls Count Anywhere match against Still Alive for the Gurl Gamer Co-Op titles. When Meryl fell, The Boss put everything she had into the fight, but in the end, Still Alive was too much for the Boss. However, The Boss did not mind, and spent the next month with Videl, finishing up the latter's training. Her next opponent would be against Zelda, and the Boss bested the one who took the Gurl Gamer title from her in a 2/3 Falls Submission Match, gaining revenge for her loss so long ago. However, the Boss would be beat at her own game the next night by a returning Ivy Valentine, who made the submission expert tap out. Record Gallery The Boss.png|The Boss's old appearance boss mgs.jpg 00478686565boss.jpg IFBoss.jpg